Go Beyond The Game
Top Swaggy Playas ' Hamed Beastin - Offlaner/Support (Captain) Dr. Sproink Ph.D- Carry Moe Hentai Miku- Support Freepie - Mid Hockenater- Mid/Support Smack - Offlaner WonderViking- Mid/Support KotKotKot- Support 'The Players 'Hamed Beastin' The captain of DogAnus and otherwise known as Hamed Feedin. Can't play any hero and not die at least a couple times during a whole game. Plays an extremely solid offlane but gets kicked down to Supporting when the mighty Smack plays. Favourite hero: Omniknight 'Dr. Sproink Ph.D' The one and only carry player of DogAnus. This means that we have to take extra care of him as there's no one to replace him. Plays a good farming role carry eventhough he is only able to play 5 heros as a whole. Only carry meaning that he gets to play every game. Favourite hero: Slark 'Moe Hentai Miku' Every team has to have their anime lover and that one person in this team is Miku. Has been wanting to play Tinker support but the mighty Hamed Feedin refuses to give him that chance to wreck the enemies team. Excellent aegis stealer(as a support). Favourite Hero: Pugna 'Freepie' Missed the whole of pre-season because of a dodgy computer and missed the first couple of weeks due to having no sound. Can be a feeder w/ Pudge in pubs but can play a stable mid in games. Loves to teach everyone his idea of what every heros Philosophy in life is. Favourite hero: Centaur Warruner 'Hockenater' Applied to be an Offlaner but ended up playing as Support and Mid. This Canadian wally ends up with the best items on Supports. To say the least, he gets Maelstrom on Dazzle(Too God Damn OP). Obeys everything the Captain says and follows them until death. Favourite hero: Spirit Breaker 'Smack' Best Offlane EU and the only Manchesterian. When playing Offlane, his aim is to just steal as much money as possible from the enemy team. His traits do follow the typical youth living in Manchester. Favourite hero: Bounty Hunter 'WonderViking' To go all the way to the finals of TI4 you would need someone whos been there, done that. WonderViking comes from the same generation of Swedish gamers that the Alliance did. So enemies do care as DogAnus can at anytime RatDoto their game to victory. Favourite hero: Natures Prophet 'KotKotKot' When DogAnus get stuck in pubs with a 5th random Russian stranger, KotKotKot is there to help. Our very own Russian translator. An essential to any team wanting to win games. One of the most solid supports and loves his Hand Of Midas on any hero. Even if it means he gets it at 50 mins into the game. Favourite hero: Dazzle 'Game History' Season 3 RD2L HYPN0TOAD (1) - (1) DogAnus Lascivio Miserante (1) - (1) DogAnus SWAG Alliance (0) - (2) DogAnus RD2L Winter Open Takes Two To Tango (0) - (1) DogAnus DogAnus (0) - (1) Throw Pillows Gigabyte Cup EU Defiance (0) - (1) DogAnus DogAnus (0) - (1) Bend Over